This invention relates to the art of chemical gas generation, and more particularly to a new and improved method and apparatus for generating acetylene gas.
One area of use of the present invention is in generating acetylene gas as a fuel for internal combustion engines, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. For vehicle engines it would be highly desirable to provide on board generation of aceylene gas to avoid the need to store the gas in the vehicle which storage can give rise to problems of safety and of vehicle design to accommodate the storage tank. In generating acetylene on board a vehicle, it is important that such generation meet the demand or fuel requirement of the engine in a manner which does not result in overproduction of the acetylene gas. Furthermore, the acetylene gas should be supplied to the engine in a manner providing efficient engine operation.